starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Spice
Spice was de algemene benaming voor een reeks producten die werden gebruikt voor allerlei redenen. Hoewel Spice ook positieve gevolgen kon hebben, had de naam vaak een pejoratieve betekenis omwille van de verslavende eigenschappen van sommige soorten en de criminele interesse die deze Spice soorten opwekten. Algemeen Spice was sinds vele eeuwen de benaming voor producten, zoals medicijnen, kruiden, drugs en alle niet verteerbare voedselmiddelen. Spice kon ook duiden op luxegoederen zoals kostbare metalen, exotisch voedsel, gesmokkelde goederen of elke nuance die wat variëteit in een doordeweeks leven bracht. Criminaliteit & Drug Hoewel Spice ook positieve bijwerkingen kon hebben, als medicijn bijvoorbeeld, waren er vele soorten Spice die een verslavend effect konden hebben op de gebruikers. Dit zorgde uiteraard voor heel wat winst die graag door criminele organisaties in de gaten werd gehouden. De Hutt Kajidics waren onder andere befaamd in de Spice smokkel. Sommige soorten Spice moest worden gedolven in mijnen zoals de gevreesde Spice Mines of Kessel die tijdens het Empire als een strafkamp werden gebruikt voor dissidenten van het Empire. Op Kessel werd Glitterstim verzameld, mogelijk het meest kostbare Spice in het universum. Han Solo en Chewbacca vervoerden een lading Glitterstim voor Jabba the Hutt toen ze werden tegengehouden door Imperials en de vracht overboord moesten gooien. Jabba wou koste wat kost dat Han hem de waarde van de verloren vracht vergoedde. Dit leidde uiteindelijk tot de opsporing en de Death Mark op Solo’s hoofd. Owen Lars had tegen Luke altijd verteld dat zijn vader een Navigator was geweest op een Spice Freighter. Het Empire en Spice Het Empire probeerde het smokkelen van Spice aan banden te leggen. Zo legde het verschillende straffen op wanneer een aantal overtredingen in verband met Spice bezit of smokkel werden vastgesteld. Het bezit of verhandelen van illegale Spice kon tot een celstraf van 5 tot 30 jaar leiden, in beslagname van het schip, verlies van de pilootlicentie en een boete van 10.000 Credits. Op het bezit of verhandelen van Spice die beperkt mocht verhandeld worden zoals Ryll stond een iets lichtere boete op en ook het bezit van Spice zonder toelating werd bestraft. Bekende soorten Spice *Andris: Wit poeder van op Sevarcos dat bederving tegenging en smaak toevoegde. *Avabush: Was een soort die werd gebruikt als slaapmiddel of eventueel als een waarheidsserum. *Carsanum: Ook gekend als de Black Savari Spice was een zeer illegale soort die de concentratie en het zelfvertrouwen van een persoon erg kon vergroten. *Glitterstim: Van op Kessel was mogelijk de meest kostbare Spice. Werkte verslavend. *Glitteryl: Was een gevaarlijke combinatie van Glitterstim en Ryll waardoor personen hun geheugen kon worden gewist. *Kassoti: Werd gemijnd op Rori, één van de manen van Naboo. *Lumni-Spice: Was één van de zeldzaamste soorten dat echter werd bewaakt door Dragon Slugs. *Roon Spice: Een soort Spice dat werd gedolven op Roon. *Ryll: Werd gedolven op Ryloth en was een legale soort Spice die werd gebruikt als verdovingsmiddel en pijnstiller. Achter de Schermen *De term Spice is één van de termen die aanwezig is in de wereld van Dune van Frank Herbert, die ook in de wereld van Star Wars te vinden is. Verschijning *Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope – Vermelding Bron *Shadows of the Empire Planets Guide *Star Wars Sourcebook *A Guide to the Star Wars Universe category:Drugs en Medicatie category:Terminologie Categorie:Specerijen